


There Is No Sweeter Innocence (Than Our Gentle Sin)

by MoonandArrows



Series: Ranya prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on this prompt and with a lot more emotions:<br/>Imagine Person A always giving piggyback rides to Person B until one day when Person A gets paralysed from the waist down so Person B carries them around instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Sweeter Innocence (Than Our Gentle Sin)

"Fuck this stupid leg!" Raven cursed as she fell to the ground for the sixth time that hour.

She hit it with her leg and cursed her life. Why, why did that moron have to shoot up that bank when she was inside? The young woman let out a frustrated and mentally exhausted noise.

"Come on Raven, up." said the older doctor who had witnessed the whole fit.

Dr. Abby Griffin leaned against one of the beams that Raven was using to re-learn how to walk with. Well more like hop, and drag. Her hair was up in a pony tail and a patient look graced her face.

"Why, what's the point? You've already said I'll never walk normally again?" Raven demanded from her spot on the ground.

"No, you'll need the brace forever, but you might be able to leave the crutch behind. You need to keep your leg strong, and improve your balance in order to do that." Abigail explained.

"I don't want to! It hurts, and I'm tired and sore all the time! I can't do this anymore!" Raven said, body sagging in defeat. 

It was at this particular moment Raven's best friend and the doctor's daughter walked into the room. The blonde looked between the two and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Raven want's to quit physical therapy." Abigail sighed.

"But you could stop using that ugly crutch." Clarke looked to Raven and watched her closely.

"I''l be stuck with the brace anyways, why bother doing all this stupid work that's taking forever for a tiny itty bit of improvement? It's stupid." Raven crossed her arms.

There was definitely something more to Raven's outburst. Clarke watched her best friend's face carefully. Raven wouldn't look her in the eye and was a little fidgety. 

"You're scared."

"No I'm not."

"Of what? That you're too used to the crutch?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Tell me."

"Wh...what if I'm fine without it for a day? And then I loose my balance, or I fall over and I can't get back up without the stupid hunk of metal I don't have with me! What if someone leaves me because she can't handle that I'm useless now? If I loose the crutch maybe she'll think she can handle it, but later on she realizes I'm too much of a hardship to keep around. So I stay with the crutch and my heart gets broken sooner, doesn't get dragged around later." Raven refused to let the tears spill over.

There was a pause of silence.

"Come on, get up. But your brace on, grab your crutch, meet me at my car." Clarke ordered before leaving the room.

Ten minutes later Raven plopped into the passenger seat. "What now, princess?"

"You're a fucking idiot, and I'm giving you proof you have nothing to be scared of." Clarke ripped out of the parking lot and drove.

"What?" Raven couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Every wednesday and friday you spend an hour and a half with my mom. And every wednesday and friday Anya spends an hour and twenty minutes with Lexa." Clarke announced.

"Yeah, getting coffee and talking, Anya told me." Raven grumbled.

"No." Clarke shook her head and they arrived at the local park.

"No? I don't think my girlfriend is cheating with your fiancee." Raven replied "What are we doing here?"

"Just be quiet and follow me." Clarke instructed and started walking.

The park was rather large, with clear areas, paths, and some trees. picnic tables dotted around and even a couple gazebos. Raven had spent large portions of summer breaks here with friends and people she considered family. Now that she was an adult with a job she could only make it out every once in a while, or for special occasions. The pair climbed up a small hill, covered by a couple trees, and that over looked the river. Park river was about waist deep for an adult, and the water moved fairly slowly. Sometimes there were fish, and often birds taking a swim. Dogs loved it. Currently standing in the river were two young women. Lexa and Anya. Lexa stood confidently in the middle of the river while Anya waded through, tight grip on her cousin. Her hair was piled atop her head, and her face pale.

"This is where they've been. Lexa's been helping Anya cross the river." Clarke informed her friend.

"But...Anya is terrified of unclear water." Raven was dumbfounded.

Over the three years they had been together Raven had witnessed Anya's fear multiple times. The artist refused to swim in lakes, or even dip her feet in the river. When she got splashed with dirty water she freaked.

"Yeah, she is, but you can't go in the river with your brace. So she needs to." Clarke replied.

"Why?"

"The Couples Race."

Of course. Every summer the group of people who considered themselves family (Raven, Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Abigail, Octavia, Lincoln, Jake, Kane, Octavia, Bellamy, Aurora, Wells, Thelonious, Sinclai, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller, Echo, Murphy, Emori, Tris, Gustus, Indra, Roma, Charlotte, Caris, Monroe, Fox, and others) got together in the park. Lots of food and games were involved. One game was the Couples Race. Couples had to piggy back each other around the park to the other. Raven had always carried Anya through the river of course. But this year she wouldn't be able to.

"Oh my God." Raven was dumbfounded, Clarke turned to her.

"So if you think Anya would go to all this trouble, work through one of her biggest fears just to carry you for a silly race, and then leave you for a disability than you are the stupidest person with an insanely high IQ that I have ever met." Clarke said firmly.

Raven gulped and looked down at the scene below. Anya was now carrying Lexa through the water on shaky legs. The young mechanic felt her heart swell. Her own fears of being left by Anya slowly dissipated.

"Ok, let's get back to Abby." Raven nodded with new found enthusiasm.

* * *

 

Raven sat on the picnic blanket, happily munching on unhealthy snacks when Jake picked up the megaphone.

"Alright guys, time for the Couples Race. Line up!" He announced gleefully.

Raven looked up as Anya approached and offered her hand. Anya didn't know that Raven knew she had been working with Lexa. She wanted to let it be a surprise. So she let Anya pull her up and get in line. Raven hunched down and Anya looked at her uncertainly.

"Abigail's cleared me for the race." Raven assured her.

Anya hopped up just as Kane blew the airhorn. And they were off. Along the path first, then darting through the trees, then towards the river. The couple were nearly dead last, but that didn't matter, they never placed any of the other years. Raven slowed until they stopped a couple feet from the river. Anya slipped from her back and came to stand in front of her.

"Hop on."

"But..." Raven held up the guise.

"Up." Anya smiled hopefully.

Raven smirked and did as she was told. The way across the water was slow. Anya shook the entire time. Every slow step she took she tested a bit of weight on her foot, making sure it wouldn't slip, before completing the step. Raven kept her grip on the woman tight, whispering encouraging words in her ear. Despite all Anya's efforts, she tripped stepping out of the water, and the pair fell to the ground.

"Raven! Are you ok? Shit, I'm sorry!" Anya crouched by the woman who rolled onto her back.

"I'm fine...You walked through the river...for me." Raven said softly.

"Well" Anya sat on the ground, resting one hand in the grass and using the other to brush a leaf off of Raven "You are so strong, you learned to walk without your crutch. Least I could do was carry you through a bit of water."

"Anya...I almost quit...working with Abigail." Raven lifted herself into a sitting position

"When?"

"About four months ago. Clarke wouldn't have it. She brought me over here, and I saw you working with Lexa. Until then, I thought you were going to leave me." Raven admitted.

"What? Why?" Anya shifted closer.

"I'm broken. Who wants to be with someone who's broken?" Raven shrugged, unable to stop some tears this time.

"Oh, Raven. I love you." Anya cupped her girlfriend's face "You are not broken. Sure, you walk differently now, but you are still the mechanic who stole my heart."

Raven tilted her head up to accept the kiss. Short and sweet Anya pulled back over a moment. For the second time in four months Raven saw hints of fear on Anya's face. The taller woman reached into her jacket pocket and took a deep breath.

"I was sorta planning on doing this later today, but now feels right." In Anya's hand was a small black box "Raven, I am so thankful that my crappy car broke down that day, just up the road from your shop. You've had my heart ever since then. I will carry you across any river, if you'd marry me."

Raven felt all the air rush from her body when she saw the ring. It was fairly simple and completely Raven. She nodded very quickly and managed to gasp a yes before encircling her arms around Anya. The pair fell to the ground once again, this time with smiles and laughs.

 

 

The couple eventually returned to the group. Clarke was quick to spot the new ring on Raven's finger. Chaos ensued. 

Raven hardly took an unsteady step for the rest of her life. But when she did Anya was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment and kudos! I love them all!
> 
> Also any prompts requests!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ basically-moon-mad-arrows


End file.
